


Dominate Me

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dominance, F/M, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching <i>Fifty Shades of Grey</i> things heat up between Bill and Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominate Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dominate Me  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,632  
>  **Summary:** After watching _Fifty Shades of Grey_ things heat up between Bill and Sookie.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'dominance' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

Sookie’s eyes widened as she sat stunned in the middle of the crowded theater. The scene being played out in front of her was... She swallowed hard. Although she had to admit it was hot, very hot, she still couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Granted she was in love with a vampire and their sex life wasn’t tame by a long shot but it wasn’t anything like what was being shown on the screen. 

A small kernel of curiosity grew as she wondered what it would be like to try some of those things. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Bill would be interested in... Sookie let the thought trail off as she quickly turned her head to see what he thought of the movie so far but at the intense look on his face she whispered, “You would want this?”

Bill slowly nodded as he turned his head to stare into her eyes. He really wasn’t certain he should have admitted to it but she had asked and he had promised to never lie to her again.

“Really?” She hissed under her breath as her world skewed around her. She just couldn’t take in what it meant. Her boyfriend, the love of her life was interested in... in...

“Yes.” His voice was husky as he tried to gauge her reaction to his admission. Bill didn’t take his eyes off of her. He couldn’t. She held his world in the palm of her hands.

“Oh.” She didn’t know what else to say. Thinking about it in a somewhat safe crowded theater was one thing but... _Could she do it? Would she be able to?”_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Bill reached over, grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Bill bit the inside of his cheek to stop the smile threatening to appear. He had known her curiosity would get the better of her. “Do not think about it now. We will talk about it later. Just enjoy the rest of the movie.” He threaded his fingers through hers before turning his gaze back to the big screen.

 

A little less than two hours later they were back at Bill’s house and Sookie couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer.

“Have you ever done that kind of stuff before?” 

There was no sense in denying it. Besides, it had been his experience that secrets had a way of coming back and biting him in the ass. “Yes. I have.”

She didn’t know how she felt about that. But she thought it was best not to dwell on Bill having done those kinds of things with someone else. “And you want to do them with me?”

“Very much.”

A lot of questions swam in her mind but she only whispered, “How would it work?” Sookie sat down on the couch and waited for Bill’s answer.

“It is simple.” He quickly sat down beside her. “You would surrender yourself to me in all things.” He could feel his body begin to harden at the mere thought of Sookie relinquishing control of herself to him.

“It would mean I was your submissive, right?” At Bill’s nod she continued, “And you would be my...”

“Dominant.”

For a few brief moments Sookie stared into Bill’s blue eyes as she tried to get her chaotic thoughts under control. “You want to hurt me?” That’s the part she couldn’t wrap her mind around. 

The thought of hurting Sookie, really hurting her had never crossed his mind. It was something he would never do. But spanking her and taking her beyond anything she had ever felt before... that was something he would dearly love to do. “I do not want to do anything to you, you could not handle. But yes I do want to spank you. I want to watch your gorgeous skin turn pink from my hand.” At the look on her face he cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb caressing her bottom lip as he spoke. “Pain is just the other side of pleasure, baby.”

A hiss escaped him as Sookie bit down hard on the pad of his thumb. He quickly grabbed her wrist. “Do you want to play?”

Sookie’s eyes were wide with desire as she stared into his blue eyes darkened by lust. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?” The last thing he wanted was for her to feel as if she was being railroaded into doing something she didn’t want to do.

She stared into his eyes and grazed her teeth across his thumb once more. “I’m very sure.” 

Bill bit back a groan as the small hurt shot straight to his groin. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” _How could he even ask that question?_ She trusted him more than anyone else she had ever known.

“What?” He glared at her.

_Why was he angry all of a sudden? What had she done?_ And then it dawned on her. They were already playing. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” He stood and held out his hand towards her.

Without hesitation she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

Bill smiled down at her gently. “Spanking can be for punishment and it can be for pleasure and sometimes if one is very lucky, it can be for both.” His fangs lengthened at the thought. “Since this is the first time for you, we are going to keep this simple. We will start with twelve. Okay?”

“Yes, sir.” She was so nervous she couldn’t stop her body from shaking.

“Remember, Sookie at any time you want to stop just say so and I’ll stop.” Bill pushed her hair away from her face before he stroked her cheek. 

A look of confusion crossed her face. She had been positive they would need safewords. _Wasn’t that what red and yellow were for?_ “No safewords?”

Bill shook his head. As much as he would love to take Sookie further into that world he knew she wasn’t ready. At least not yet. “Not this time.”

“Okay. I’ll say stop.”

A soft smile played across Bill’s face. He had every intention of making it so she enjoyed herself so much she wouldn’t need to use that word at all. 

“Turn around and raise your arms above your head.”

Without argument Sookie did as he commanded. 

In one fluid movement Bill grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. He dropped the dress to the floor as he stared down at her. His breath caught in his throat at the sight she presented for his delectation. 

“Don’t move.”

Sookie stood before him, her skin smooth and satiny, her nipples taut begging for his touch and her sex covered by a barely there scrap of cloth that made his mouth water and a growl escape from deep within his chest.

Tremors racked her body as she waited for what was to come. She still couldn’t believe she was going to do this... that they were going to do this. If anyone had ever told her she would fall in love with a vampire and then walk into a world of dominance and submission she would have told them to see a doctor because they had a screw loose. And yet here she stood. Ready and more than willing to take the leap.

“Bend over the arm of the couch.” Bill’s eyes darkened further as he warned, “Don’t hesitate.”

Sookie quickly walked to the end of the couch and bent over the arm.

She jumped as Bill caressed the cheek of her ass, his fingers gliding across the firm globes down to the backs of her thighs and back again.

“Relax.” He whispered as his fingers slid beneath the elastic of her panties to find her slick entrance. “You’re going to enjoy this. I promise.” A hiss escaped him as her inner muscles contracted around his fingers. “You are so wet. Is it because of the movie? Or could it be because of what we are about to do?”

A groan escaped her as he pushed his fingers deeper inside of her. _What was she supposed to say to that?_

Before she could think of anything to say a stinging slap rang out as he brought his hand down on her tender skin.

A surprised yelp escaped her.

He caressed the hurt as he whispered, “Shh.” 

A sound she didn’t know she was capable of making erupted from within her throat at the next sting of his palm on her ass. Over and over the blows fell and she was almost shocked as the pain mingled with pleasure until she couldn’t separate the two.

There was something almost primal in the way her body was reacting to the sweet sting against her skin. She didn’t just want it, she needed it, craved it. Each time his hand fell against her ass, she pushed back as if in welcome.

His harsh groan echoed around the room as Sookie began to fuck herself on his thrusting fingers, pushing back harder, forcing his fingers to go even deeper inside of her quaking body.

“Bill.” Sookie whispered his name, her legs beginning to tremble, threatening to collapse as an orgasm began to hover over her. 

“Shh.” He whispered soothingly. “Come.” It was an order.

The last sweet sting of his palm against her skin sent her falling over the edge. She screamed as a volcano of pleasure erupted within her, racing through her body, consuming everything in its path.

As little tremors continued to shake her body, she collapsed across the couch completely spent. “Wow.” She managed to force the word passed her lips.

His mouth curled into a wicked grin as he curled his fingers deep inside of her. “And I’m just getting started, baby.”


End file.
